Lucian Taio
Lucian is an interesting person he is mostly quiet unless in involves his friends or his girlfriend Hana in which case he will be filled with rage. He is very caring towards his friends and has risked his life for them multiple times. He is one of the 7 Great Fairies and a very skilled light mage. He is one of the main characters in my up and coming fanfic "Fairy Tail New Horizons" =Appearance= Lucian is a tall skinny teen with black hair that covers one eye. His magic training had him expose himself to large amounts of light therefor he now has a permanent tan about the same darkness as Ren's. He is usually seen wearing a white coat with a black undershirt but usually without the undershirt... He sports black pants and sandals most of the time. The reason he wears black is to absorb more heat into his body. He is usually seen with a lonesome look on his face which to most girls is really "hot" that is unless hes with Hana in which case hes always smiling and laughing. He was recently much to the dismay of Hana voted #10 in the Mage That You Want To Be Your Boyfriend poll in the weekly sorcerer. =Personality= Lucian is a calm and cool headed individual. He will not blink in the face of danger but will try to avoid the fight if possible. He fights for his comrades for they are the only thing he has left in his life for he lost everything else at a young age. Lucian deeply loves his girlfriend Hana who happens to be on the same team as him being one of the 7 Great Fairies as well. Lucian while calm and cool on the inside is constantly thinking often about what could go wrong making him very pessimistic. =History= Lucian comes from a small desert village in eastern Fiore where he lived a happy first 7 years of his life. At the age of 6 he lost his mother to an unknown disease and just a moth later he lost his sister to a fire that had been caused by her practicing basic fire magic in their yard. He lived the nexy year with his father in a nearby town. his father was a traveling merchant and a strict man. He had Lucian constantly working all day long for no pay since he was his son. One day him and his father were delivering a load of precious vases to a client on the other side of the desert. While on the road to the town their wagon was attacked by bandits who quickly killed Lucians father. Lucian thrown into dispare from loosing all of his family in the time of only one year lost control of his at the time untapped magical potential. The harsh desert light started to be attracted to Lucian and started burning the bandits who got near him. Scared the bandits made off with the vases and left Lucian to die. Mavis who at the time was traveling on that same road to a meeting for guild masters saw the light and rushed towards it only to find a small boy crying over the body of this dead father the light forming small orbs around him. Mavis despite being attacked and burned by the orbs of light embraced Lucian calming him and his magic energy. As the orbs faded away Mavis took Lucian with her back to Fairy Tail the place he now calls home. =Abilities= (Lucian is able to cast multiple spells at once) (When using magic he puts his hands in the "praying position") White Beam: Lucian creates a beam of pure light energy burning a hole through any target the attack becomes more powerful the more sinful the target. White Dome Lucian creates a dome of pure light energy protecting himself from any oncoming attacks. White Cross Lucian creates a "cross" of pure light energy and shoots it at high speeds towards a target. White Armor Lucian encases himself in an "armor" of pure light energy giving him extra protection but draining his magic energy over time. White Excalibur Lucian creates a "blade" of pure white energy and uses it to slice an opponent to pieces. '''White Double '''Lucian creates a clone of himself out of light and uses it to attack ooponents.